Aurora Escarlate
by Mystik
Summary: Milo se encontra entediado após o fim das batalhas contra Hades. Kamus decide dar um pouquinho de emoção para o namorado.


**Classificação:** Yaoi, Lemon, PWP

 **Nota:** Fic escrita para o concurso do grupo do Facebook.

* * *

 **Aurora Escarlate**

A guerra santa havia acabado. O propósito pela qual haviam treinado metade de suas vidas, finalmente tinha sido cumprido. E Athena havia dado o presente de uma nova vida, para que pudessem aproveita-la, no santuário. Agora podiam desfrutar da paz.

Exceto que Milo estava muito entediado. Muito. Demais. Além da conta.

O cavaleiro de escorpião era um homem que vivia para a ação. Ele tinha a luta no sangue, ele respirava o calor das batalhas.

Claro, ele era eternamente agradecido a Athena, pois graças a ela, Kamus tinha voltado para si. Eles podiam viver seu amor abertamente.

Mas o julgue o quanto quiser, ele estava entediado, ok? Ele precisava de algo acontecendo, alguma aventura, e tudo que não tinham esses dias no santuário, era isso.

Claro, ele ajudava treinar a nova geração de cavaleiros e sabia que Kamus estava contente em ser parte do novo conselho que Saori havia criado, ajudando Saga e Mu nas tarefas mais administrativas do local, mas ele queria algo mais.  
Será que era egoísmo da parte dele? Milo não saberia dizer.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Depois de mais um dia de treino (pelo menos dois garotos haviam começado uma briga para agitar seu dia) Milo se aproximou da Casa de Aquário, seu corpo ainda cheio de energia não gasta. Ele esperava que o outro cavaleiro gostaria de fazer algo diferente naquele final de tarde.

A casa estava vazia, mas Milo ignorou o silêncio e subiu pela escada adjacente ao corredor principal, indo até o quarto/apartamento de Kamus. Ele provavelmente ainda estava com Athenas e os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Áries.

A primeira coisa que ele notou quando adentrou o quarto, foi a jarra de prata, com um vinho escarlate até a borda. Duas taças se encontravam ao lado da jarra, um papel amarelado e dobrado entre os dois.

Curioso, Milo se aproximou e pegou o papel, o desdobrando. A letra floreada era de Kamus

 ** _"Vou me atrasar. Se refresque enquanto me espera._**

 ** _K."_**

O grego sorriu enviesado e pegou a jarra, deixando o vinho tinto encher uma das taças. O cheiro doce e almiscarado surgiu no ar e ele deixou ele o invadir por uns segundos antes de tomar um longo gole. Estava gelado e desceu como um bálsamo em seu corpo. Milo tomou mais uma taça cheia e logo começou a tirar sua roupa, se deixando deitar na enorme cama do aquariano, um dos únicos luxos que Kamus se permitia.

Ele resolveu esperar enquanto bebia aquele delicioso vinho, mas seu corpo começou a ficar pesado. Talvez iria tirar um cochilo enquanto esperava...

MKMKMKMKMK

Milo acordou e o quando resolveu se espreguiçar, sentiu que não podia. Por um momento seu corpo paralisou, confuso. Então quando tentou puxar suas mãos novamente, logo percebeu a situação: elas estavam algemadas na cabeceira da cama. E ele estava completamente nu, se a brisa em sua pele indicasse algo.

\- O que...  
\- Não precisa se preocupar, vai se machucar se continuar se mexendo assim.

Milo piscou, mexendo a cabeça como podia e vendo Kamus ao pé da cama, a taça com água gelada em sua mão. Ele já usava sua roupa noturna habitual: uma calça de dormir que contornava cada pedaço com maestria. Milo já começou a salivar.

\- Agápi mou?

Kamus sorriu diante do termo carinhoso e tomou mais um gole da água, em seguida colocando a taça na mesinha junto a jarra. Ele se aproximou lentamente, olhando o grego de cima a baixo.

Milo se remexeu na cama. Para alguém tão calmo e centrado, Kamus tinha um olhar predador como ninguém. E ter aquele olhar voltado para si era a primeira vez. Era desconcertante. Seu corpo começou a reagir prontamente.

Kamus sorriu enviesado.

\- Sei que anda entediado. - Antes que Milo pudesse responder, Kamus ergueu uma das mãos - Eu te conheço mon cher. Resolvi preparar uma surpresa.

-Por isso o sonífero no vinho? E as algemas? - Comentou Milo, um sorrisinho de antecipação cobrindo seu rosto.

O francês arqueou a fina sobrancelha.

\- A algema não é a surpresa. É parte da preparação.

-Preparação?

Agora Kamus estava sentando-se na borda da cama, ao lado da coxa nua de Milo.

\- Você adora estar no controle. E pois mais que eu ame isso, quem dita as regras hoje à noite sou eu.

Milo riu.

-Você sabe que posso quebrar essas algemas facilmente, não sabe?

Os dedos finos e frios de Kamus tocaram seu peito, fazendo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O cavaleiro de aquário subiu mais na cama e por cima do cavaleiro de escorpião, se posicionando na cintura dele, uma perna de cada lado. A ação fez Milo gemer baixo, sentindo as nádegas cobertas pelo tecido fino encostarem contra sua pele.

Kamus se abaixou o suficiente para usar como apoio suas mãos em cada lado da cabeça de Milo, seus lábios a centímetros um do outro.

\- Eu sei. Mas não está curioso em ver o que preparei para nós?

A pergunta lhe pegou de surpresa. A verdade era que Milo era sempre quem sugeria coisas novas. Kamus deixava o grego guiar a relação e parecia não se importa. Então aquele mistério lhe pareceu imediatamente fascinante. Milo arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrindo para o amante.

\- O que você preparou para mim?

O francês sorriu, feliz que Milo deixara o controle com ele, e se ergueu, saindo de cima do corpo dele. Milo gemeu de infelicidade, mas Kamus apenas piscou e ficou ao lado da cama, seus dedos brincando com o cordão da calça de pijama que usava. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Milo. Menos roupas era uma ótima ideia. Kamus deslizou os dedos pelo cordão, alargando o tecido aos poucos e o cavaleiro de escorpião não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Um flash de vermelho lhe chamou a atenção. Kamus estava usando uma cueca nova?

Ele logo descobriu do que se tratava e quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

Kamus deslizou o tecido por suas coxas, deixando-o cair a seus pés. Seu corpo era pálido e muito bem definido, resultado de anos de treinamento e batalhas.

Por isso a lingerie de seda e renda vermelha contrastava fortemente com a cor da sua pele. Era uma calcinha feminina, maior para acomodar o corpo do cavaleiro, e ela se moldava a Kamus como uma segunda pele. A renda decorava as bordas da seda com delicadeza, um pequeno laço se destacando no centro da peça. Ela era grande, mas não escondia muito bem o pênis de Kamus, que estava totalmente delineado pelo tecido.

Milo encarava o outro com um olhar laser. Kamus sorriu e deslizou o dedo indicador pela renda que marcava sua cintura, seu pênis começando a enrijecer ao sentir o tecido em sua pele.

\- Que bom, consegui deixar você mudo uma vez na vida.

As palavras roucas mal penetraram o cérebro do cavaleiro de escorpião. Ele gemeu, sentindo seu corpo todo excitado, apenas abrindo e fechando a boca.

Ainda mais quando viu Kamus virar de costas e andar até o armário ao lado da cama. Na parte de trás, a seda mal cobria aquelas nádegas perfeitas. Pelo contrário, pareciam acentuar o formato.

\- Kamus...

O francês voltou até a cama quando ouviu a voz rouca de Milo, segurando um frasco na mão. Aquele produto já era familiar para os dois, mas a lingerie ainda estava travando qualquer pensamento coerente de Milo.

Sem cerimônia Kamus voltou a sua posição inicial, sentado por cima de Milo, e ele gemeu de leve ao sentir o membro semi enrijecido do outro contra as suas nádegas. Ele se remexeu, arrancando um ofegar de Milo.

\- Minha surpresa causou um ótimo efeito.

Milo mal conseguiu rir, sua boca estava seca.

\- Você não faz ideia.

Kamus deixou o frasco do lado de sua perna esquerda e deslizou as unhas pelo torso definido do cavaleiro de escorpião, o arranhando de leve, sentindo o efeito no membro embaixo de si. Seu rosto agora corava de excitação, um rubor começando a descer de suas bochechas para o seu peito, combinando perfeitamente com a calcinha ainda em sua pele.

\- Estava com saudade disso.

Milo sorriu internamente ao ver que não era o único afetado, pelo que indicava a voz falhada de Kamus. Ele se arrumou na cama, mesmo com as mãos algemadas, sentindo uma ponta de satisfação ao arrancar um leve gemido do francês com o movimento.

\- Saudade?

Kamus se abaixou e o puxou pelos cabelos, fazendo Milo ofegar quando sentiu a fisgada na raiz. Seu membro enrijeceu mais.

\- Sim. – Kamus começou a se mexer, como se já tivesse aquele membro rijo dentro de si, sua voz rouca e falha – Só nós dois, aproveitando o tempo...que temos...aqui nessa cama...você me fodendo em todas as posições possíveis...

Milo sentiu o tranco quando tentou arrancar as algemas da cabeceira da cama, mas não usou toda a força que tinha, desconcentrado demais para tal. Queria mais que tudo puxar aqueles cabelos ruivos e foder aquele corpo até que o santuário inteiro ouvisse.

\- Mas hoje... – Kamus riu quando viu o movimento desesperado de Milo – quem dita o ritmo sou eu.

Ele soltou os cabelos de Milo, fazendo-o cair contra os travesseiros e pegou o frasco, que continha um óleo aromático relaxante. O cheiro cítrico invadindo o quarto. Ele deixou o óleo deslizar entre dois dedos e então apoiou a outra mão no peito de Milo, que observava, atônito.

\- Ah... – gemeu Kamus quando sentiu o primeiro dedo lhe penetrar, o segundo já seguindo, seu quadril rebolando de leve.

Milo estava na mais doce tortura. Ele não podia ver nada, mas sentia o braço de Kamus roçar perto do seu membro e sabia bem o que o outro estava fazendo. Sua imaginação estava lhe deixando louco. Ele tentou se soltar novamente, mas não conseguiu. Desconfiava agora que aquelas não eram algemas normais.

\- Kamus...

Os olhos azuis lhe encararam, escurecidos de desejo e prazer. Ele apertou a mão contra o peito de Milo, cravando suas unhas naquela pele. O rubor vermelho agora percorria todo o corpo pálido.

\- Quieto…ahn...eu digo...quando...estarei...pronto... – disse o francês entre gemidos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Kamus! – Gemeu Milo, tentando se ergueu na cama. Seu membro estava mais rígido do que se lembrava.

A tortura pareceu demorar horas, mas provavelmente foram apenas alguns segundos a mais. Ele ouviu quando os dedos de Kamus deixaram seu corpo. A outra mão apoiou-se no seu corpo também. Milo sentiu o cosmo de Kamus brilhar por alguns segundos e então uma de suas algemas se soltou. Ele mal esperou e grudou seus dedos no quadril de Kamus com força.

-Agápi mou...

Kamus sorriu enviesado e usou a mão lambuzada de óleo para apenas afastar o tecido de seda do local que mais pulsava em seu corpo.

\- Anda.

Milo imediatamente entendeu o recado. Ele soltou o quadril do francês e segurou sua ereção entre seus dedos, se masturbando de leve, gemendo quando o pré-gozo umedeceu sua pele. Ele se posicionou da melhor maneira que pode, com uma mão ainda algemada, e sentiu quando Kamus se ergueu e engolfou seu membro rígido lentamente.

\- Ahn... – o francês gemeu, seus dentes brancos cravados em seu lábio, o rubor em seu rosto aumentando.

Milo não estava muito melhor; ele ofegava como se tivesse batalhado contra uma legião de cavaleiros, seus dedos tremendo enquanto sentia aquele calor engolfar seu membro. Quando sentiu que Kamus estava completamente sentado, ele agarrou aquele quadril, seus dedos deixando marcas vermelhas na pele branca. Ele não resistiu e apertou mais embaixo, sentindo a seda e a renda entre seus dedos.

\- Por Zeus... – gemeu Milo, atordoado. Eles haviam feito sexo centenas de vezes, mas seu desespero e excitação parecia algo completamente novo.

Kamus riu, rouco, diante da exclamação de Milo e começou a se movimentar lentamente, se acostumando com aquele membro rígido dentro de si, seu quadril mal se levantando do corpo do grego, isso deixando Milo ainda mais louco.

Assim que se acostumou com a invasão, Kamus começou a cavalgar aquele corpo que adorava, deixando os gemidos roucos e sedutores escapar de seus lábios, agora vermelho de tanto que ele mordera. Milo aproveitou a única mão livre para apalpar qualquer pedaço de pele disponível do francês, mas de certa forma seus dedos sempre voltavam por aquele pedaço de seda e renda, a cor vermelha combinando com o rubor de prazer do corpo pálido.

\- Kamus... - gemeu Milo, finalmente tomando uma atitude e empinando o quadril como podia, entrando em sincronia com o corpo do outro.

Em resposta Kamus apenas gemeu mais alto e sua unha da mão direita cravou no peito definido, arranhando a pele. Com a outra mão ele puxou Milo pelos cabelos, atacando aquela boca em um beijo caloroso e desesperado.

O cavaleiro de escorpião percebeu quando a concentração do outro escorregou e em um puxão mais forte, a outra algema arrebentou. Ele aproveitou o impulso e segurou o cavaleiro de aquário com as duas mãos, agarrando as nádegas empinadas e apertando com vontade, seu quadril se mexendo mais forte. Kamus gemeu alto dentro da sua boca, mas não protestou sua libertação. Ele apenas se mexeu mais rápido, contraindo-se em volta da sua ereção.

Milo apertou novamente em aprovação, a sensação extra de prazer causada por sentir o roçar da seda vermelha cada vez que seu membro saía daquele corpo e voltava. Os ofegos de Kamus aumentavam cada vez mais e o grego sabia que era um sinal que o outro estava quase alcançando o orgasmo. Em um impulso com o corpo ele jogou Kamus contra a cama, abrindo ainda mais aquelas pernas pálidas e se arremetendo mais rápido dentro dele. Uma de suas mãos apertou o membro rígido do francês, preso dentro da calcinha de seda e renda, já úmida por causa do pré-gozo.

\- Milo...ahn...eu...

Milo começou uma masturbação desajeitada por cima do tecido, esfregando aquele membro que adorava segurar e se deliciar. Seus quadris não paravam de investir contra o corpo de Kamus, o calor apertado o levando ao ápice também. Os cabelos ruivos estavam encharcados de suor e espalhados pela cama, formando a visão perfeita. Milo sentia seus próprios cabelos loiros grudando em suas costas nuas.

\- Agápi... – grunhiu Milo ao se mexer mais rápido, apertando ainda mais a ereção em seus dedos, querendo levar Kamus ao orgasmo antes dele.

O francês gemeu com a sensação da seda em sua pele sensível e bastou três, quatro estocadas, para que seu corpo todo se contraísse, um orgasmo arrancado aos gritos dele. Seu membro pulsou, melando toda a calcinha, escorrendo por fora e pelos lados, lambuzando seu corpo também.

Milo gemeu diante da cena, sentindo os músculos se contraírem como uma garra em seu pênis, fazendo seu quadril tremer e investir em movimentos curtos e rápidos, quando ele também viu estrelas. Ele grunhiu e gemeu contra o rosto de Kamus, gozando como há muito não fazia, inundando aquele corpo com seu sêmen.

Os ofegos e gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, enquanto aos poucos os dois corpos se recuperavam do orgasmo. Kamus deu um risinho, sentindo o peso de Milo cair contra si.

\- Uhn...não era bem o meu plano completo, mas adorei o final.

Milo ergueu o rosto para encarar o francês, rindo também. Ele adorava ainda ficar dentro do outro quando tinham acabado de gozar, somente aproveitando a sensação. E quem sabe se preparando para o round 2. Ele afastou os fios ruivos grudados de suor do rosto de Kamus e o beijou calorosamente.

\- Adorei o plano. – Ele roçou os dedos contra a calcinha lambuzada, arrancando um suspiro do outro cavaleiro – Onde você arranjou isso?

\- O Mú me ajudou a comprar.

\- O Mú?!

FIM


End file.
